Unnatural Resources
"This is for Prue!" - Piper Halliwell upon vanquishing the Source Unnatural Resources is the fifth issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by Zenescope. It is the final issue of Charmed Comics Volume 1. Characters Returning *Billie Jenkins *Grams *Neena *Hogan *Tyler Michaels *The Source *Coop *Leo Wyatt *Henry Mitchell *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell *Prudence Johnna Halliwell Introduced *Magical Community creatures : Mermaid, Leprechaun, Fairy, Nymph, Unicorn Mentioned *Shax *Prue Halliwell *Morris Family *Mrs. Winterbourne *Harry Potter Summary The Charmed Ones face off against an ancient evil with an army of minions that present Piper, Phoebe, and Paige with their greatest challenge ever. These forces of evil are bent on destruction, tearing apart the Halliwell family, and possibly keeping Piper from ever opening her restaurant. Plot The Charmed Ones and their husbands flee to Magic School to figure out how to battle The Source. Piper, as always, has the answer: rather than just calling on the power of the Warren line, they'll use the power of "all white magic practitioners in the realm." Meanwhile the Source is attacking, trying to break through the magical barrier. Luckily for The Charmed Ones, the demons who were at magic school before left a Phosphorus Cauldron behind, which is just what they need to contain all forms of magic, so Piper sends Paige off with the bowl. Back in the underworld, Neena is mixing up something in a cauldron of her own, while telling Hogan to be patient and being cryptic about not being trustworthy. At Magic School, Piper directs Phoebe to go through the Book of Shadows to take something from every spell, while Leo explains that Piper's Molecular Manipulation power (used to melt the street in Issue #4) won't work on The Source's golem form. Piper and Coop travel back to the attic, where Piper opens up about her history with The Source (and Prue) and retrieves Excalibur, while Paige continues her magical collections, including a visit to Billie -- who is told to just maintain her normal life and keep an eye on Darryl and family. Phoebe continues working on the spell, while Leo fills in Henry on the situation with The Source. Piper returns, and tells Leo to take the kids back to the manor, as Phoebe finishes her version of the perfect spell. And Piper agrees it's perfect, leading back to the underworld, where Hogan and Neena are still bickering, while Neena perfects her potion. In Magic School, the Charmed Ones and their husbands part ways, sending everyone away just in time, as The Source breaks in. A battle ensues, with Phoebe using a potion, Piper stabbing The Source with Excalibur and Paige tossing a bottle with the collected magic. With the spell -- "The Power of Three we now decree! The Power of Three will set you free! The Power of Three will DESTROY thee!" -- The Source gets exploded. But at the same time, in the underworld, Neena is casting a spell that unites the demons, vampires, darklighters, etc., to serve her needs, then appears to kill Hogan and says something cryptic about her origins (all along, everyone's assumed she's some kind of female warlock, but apparently that's not the case). With The Source apparently vanquished, the Charmed Ones have returned to San Francisco, where Piper is showing off the new space for her restaurant. Grams drops in for a visit, and there are some cute little moments with the kids. As Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Grams walk off, Melinda orbs a teddy bear off a table and into her hands. Powers Used *Fire Balls - The Source *Energy Balls - The Source *Beaming - Coop *Orb Shield - Paige *Molecular Combustion - Piper *Levitation - Phoebe *Energy Beam - Neena *Telekinetic Orbing - Melinda Magical Artifacts Phosphorous Cauldron *Piper mentions that the demons that once had control of Magic School left a Phosphorus Cauldron behind, which is just what they need to contain all forms of magic. She then sent Paige off with the Cauldron. Spells To Vanquish the Source *A more powerful version of The Power of Three Spell *Cast by the Charmed Ones :The Power of Three we now decree! :The Power of Three will set you free! :The Power of Three will DESTROY thee! To Share the Source's Power *Cast by Neena, causing the Source's power to be bestowed upon a group of evil beings. :Ancient evil now destroyed. :Others rise to fill the void. :To build our strength within this hour, :Leave vanquished Source, but share his power. Notes *A person can be seen in Phoebe's eyes. This person is presumably the one who grabs her by the throat or could be a premonition. *Billie Jenkins returns in this Comic. *This is the third time that Piper uses her powers in a Charmed comic cover. It's also the third time we see the Book of Shadows in the covers. *Piper's new power may be explained in this issue. *The debris seen in the cover may hint that Piper's restaurant that is on the works will be destroyed. The summary says: These forces of evil are bent on destruction, tearing apart the Halliwell family, and possibly keeping Piper from ever opening her restaurant. ' *The Mitchell twins are eventually named: Tamora and Kat Mitchell. *Prue Halliwell II is fully named Prudence Johnna Halliwell. Trivia *On January 05th, 2011 Paul Ruditis tweeted: ::''It's sounding like Charmed Issue 5 didn't come out today. Hmph. Perfect example of why I say I don't know about the business side of things. Until the issue does come out, I'm initiating teaserpalooza! Where I give vague and probably frustrating teasers for the issue to come. One (or more) of these characters will cameo in Issue 5: Victor, Patty, Grams, Elise, Tyler, Darryl, Billie, Dan & Jenny. * More of Paul's teasers on Twitter. ** ''2nd'' — A question I've been getting since before Charmed #1 came out will be answered in #5. (NOT the question about Prue or Cole.) ** ''3rd'' — Actually, more than one popular question will be answered in Charmed Issue 5. ** ''4th'' — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 1: "Seriously, no leprechauns." ** ''5th'' — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 2: "Phoebe, I need to borrow your husband" ** ''6th'' — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 3: "I'll worry about the details. Just stand there and look pretty." ** ''7th'' — Charmed #5 Mini-Excerpt 4: "What's that?" ** ''8th'' — The quotes were spoken by Paige, Piper, Neena, and Phoebe. ** ''9th'' — When the demons abandoned Magic School, they left some useful things behind. *During a interview with the creators of the Charmed Comics, the cover of this comic was shown. He asked the fans to guess who's hand was grabbing Phoebe's neck. One person said Belthazor, Cole Turner's Ex-Demonic Form. Gallery Covers Charmed_Comic_Issu5.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Comic_Photo_Cover_Issue_5.jpg|Cover B - Photo Cover 420px-Issue_5_cover_c.jpg Previews UNNATURAL_RESOURCES_Billie_Paige.jpg|Paige, Billie Jenkins and a Unicorn UNNATURAL_RESOURCES_NeenaPotion.jpg|Neena brews a potion UNNATURAL_RESOURCES_NeenaThrone.jpg|Neena takes the throne in the Underworld 633px-Excalibur.jpg|Piper with Excalibur 9x05-TylerMichaels.jpg|Tyler wants to stay at Magic School Tamora&KatMitchell.jpg|Tamora and Kat. P.J. in the back. '''Other ' coming up.jpg ' Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1